A Desperate Need
by SkinnyyLove
Summary: "Your dark eyes were what did me in.  Filled with a desperate need and a haunting desire, they swallowed me whole... And when your lips found mine and you molded your body to my form, I had my answer.  " One-Shot


Your dark eyes were what did me in. Filled with a longing desire and a desperate need, they swallowed me whole. You were so innocent across the great hall, trying to impassionate yourself into their mundane conversations. You didn't fool me; I could see your frantic need, disguised under your green tie and black cloak, to escape. But you broke your façade for a brief second, and caught my eye. And something bright ignited in my chest: hope.

And when you ambled alone through the dungeons to that hellhole you call your Class House, I ambushed you. But you were the one that surprised me as your fingers caught my collar and you fell with me into the darkest crevice of the dungeons. The darkness cast shadows across your face and I imprinted your devilish visage into my memory forever. Your eyes were black with something. Was it Need? Want? Desire?

And when your lips found mine and you molded your body to my form, I had my answer. I found it in the way you frantically pushed off my cloak and ripped at my shirt until I was bare before you. You answered me in the way you guided my hands to your blouse and moaned as I slid my lips down your chest as each button came undone.

But you caught me off guard when you placed your hand to my heart as my lips found your neck. And at once, an understanding passed between us: this was important; this meant something. Your fingers acted with desperation, but your eyes gripped onto a fleeting hope.

And when you kissed me, I held you close enough to feel my heart pumping under my skin. You sighed into my mouth and I felt you giving into me, surrendering everything to my hands.

Your chest was freed within seconds to my hungry gaze and I blessed each piece of flesh with a single kiss. You thanked me with your fingers as they threaded through my hair and urged my lips to each peak of your breasts.

I found your desire between your legs and allowed my fingers to tend to you. You moaned from the hollow in my neck and I pushed you harder against the wall. You whispered my name and I came undone. Your voice was the final piece. It satiated the need I had never known resided in my stomach, but ignited a desperate desire in my abdomen.

You had your legs wrapped around my waist in seconds after you came down from your high, your skirt bunched high on your hips. I threaded my fingers through your long, dark hair, now knotted against the wall as you feverishly undid my belt and pushed my trousers and boxers to the floor.

I had your hands in mine in a second and pinned them above your head. Your wrists were so small; I only needed one hand to keep them in place. I found your waist with the other and wrapped my arm under the delicate curve of your bottom.

Your eyes locked onto mine as I pushed into you. And you almost ended it right there for me. Your eyes filled with an erratic want as you moaned my name and I drove into you a second time.

You seemed unconcerned as your head connected with the dark wall now christened with our sweat and desire. I surrendered your feeble wrists and cradled your head in the palm of my hand as we moved together.

Your thighs tensed around my hip bones and your fingers clawed at my back as whispers of '_please_' passed through your swollen lips. I answered you by burying myself deeper into your body and was awarded with your salacious scream.

You threw your head back when you came and my hand paid the price as your pillow against the wall. But all was lost to me as my body began to shake and you urged me on as you took my ear between your teeth.

I spilled into you with one more thrust and you moaned my name.

I found myself unable to separate from your pliable body. I had you against the wall with your hands wrapped around me, gently running your nails down my back. My own hands had found a home in the curve of your back. I buried my eyes and lips into your glistening neck and breathed in our aroma.

When I finally allowed you to take back your limbs, your eyes were resplendent. We dressed each other and I relished in the way your delicate fingers fastidiously fastened each button of my shirt. You obliged me and let me wind your tie around your neck and loop it together.

And when we were back to our original state, I brushed my fingers through your hair and you placed your palm to my cheek.

You looked into my eyes and whispered a promise:_ "Find me tomorrow."_ And then you slipped back into the corridor and your heels clicked their way down the hall.

And in the morning when I awoke to bruises on my hand, a black mark set against my neck, and a smile on my lips, I promised my battered hand that I would use the other one to cushion your delicate head the next time.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always appreciated. <strong>


End file.
